pmdv_nexusfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokéween (Halloween Special Event)
P/s: Bài viết này là để giới thiệu cho các Mem biết về Event Halloween sắp tới ngày 22/10/2016 của Group, bài viết sẽ chỉ mang tính chất giới thiệu, chứ không phải là một chủ đề để thảo luận. '' '' A night of terror and tricks... Get your costume on... and prepare to meet your doom! >:D Be scared, be afraid... Cause we are waiting for you, dear travelers! >:D Giới thiệu (Intro) Đây là Event lớn thứ 5 của Group, được tổ chức để chào mừng dịp lễ Halloween tháng 10 này. Thời gian: Từ ngày 22/10/2016 ---> 31/10/2016. Địa điểm: Black Mansion - Spooky Black Forest Sẽ có rất nhiều những hoạt động vui chơi và những điều thú vị đang chờ đón các Mem tại đây. :> Các hoạt động (Activities) Pokékween ' 'Giới thiệu Trong hoạt động này, các Mem đã đăng kí tham gia sẽ phải vẽ 1 bộ đồ hoá trang cho bản thân (hoặc 1 Pokémon nào khác) theo chủ đề Halloween, sau đó nộp bài dự thi cho Ad Zekrom (Trí Minh Cao) qua Inbox. Sau khi hết thời gian gia hạn, các Ad sẽ chấm điểm cho các Mem và bắt đầu mở Vote bình chọn xem bộ đồ nào đẹp nhất và được yêu thích nhất. Điểm số sẽ được tính dựa vào điểm của các Ad và điểm của phần Vote. Ai có số điểm cao nhất sẽ nhận được giải "Kween của Group" và sẽ nhận được phần thưởng rất hậu hĩnh. :> 'Thời gian' Hạn nộp bài: 22/10/2016 ---> 27/10/2016 Thời gian Vote: 28/10/2016 'Đăng kí' Trên Group Ad Zek sẽ đăng bài về phần đăng kí này sau, ai tham gia hoạt động này thì sẽ đăng kí ở đúng bài về hoạt động này nha. 'Yêu cầu và gợi ý' Để bài dự thi cho Event có chất lượng, Ad sẽ đưa ra một số yêu cầu như sau: -Bài vẽ cần phải được trình bày rõ ràng, bố cục đầy đủ. -Khuyến khích tô màu, còn không có thể tô chì. -Chỉ vẽ một bộ đồ thôi nha, vẽ nhiều không tính đâu. -Đồ hoá trang cần phải mang chủ đề Halloween, không thiết kế những bộ đồ gây phản cảm, thiếu thẩm mĩ, hay không liên quan đến chủ đề Halloween, đặc biệt là không được ăn cắp sản phẩm, ý tưởng của người khác. -Cố gắng chụp bài rõ nét để các Ad có thể xem thật kĩ và chấm. -Không được nộp trễ hạn, không lầy deadline. :> -Làm xong nộp bài qua Inbox cho Ad, không đăng lên bất cứ chỗ nào khác, kể cả trên Group. Ngoài ra, để giúp cho các Mem, Ad có 1 số gợi ý: -Hãy sử dụng những môtíp quen thuộc trong các bộ đồ hoá trang Halloween, vd như Bí ngô, Mạng nhện, khói đen, kẹo,... Thế nhưng nếu ai sáng tạo hơn thì càng tốt. -Có thể cosplay các nhân vật khác, vd như nhân vật Halloween như Dracula, Ma quỷ, Nhện,... hay các nhân vật hoạt hình, các nhân vật trong Anime/Manga cũng được phép. :> -Có thể vẽ Background để tô điểm thêm cho bộ đồ. (Tất nhiên là Background cũng phải có không khí Halloween rồi.) -Có thêm reference, nguồn gốc cảm hứng cho thiết kế thì toẹt dzời! -Dù gì đi nữa thì tất cả đều phụ thuộc vào các Mem, hãy để trí tưởng tượng bay cao bay xa. :> Để xem ai sẽ trở thành KWEEN của Group nào! <3 ---- Magic Tiles - Halloween Deluxe ' 'Giới thiệu Đây là 1 hoạt động chơi trò chơi. Trò chơi mang tên Magic Tiles - đã từng chơi trên Group vào một dịp Weekly Event. Về cơ bản thì Magic Tiles như sau: Sẽ có 1 bảng 8x8 ô và những người tham gia sẽ chia làm 2 đội, mỗi đội cử ra 1 đội trưởng, 3 đội phó. Sau đó các thành viên trong đội (trừ đội trưởng hoặc đội phó đang thế chỗ đội trưởng) sẽ phải tham gia các thử thách để giành quyền chọn ô. Đội nào giành được quyền chọn ô rồi thì Đội trưởng đội đó sẽ lên để chọn ô. Chọn xong, đội sẽ nhận được 1 điều bất ngờ (Có thể là ô bình thường, ô gây Status, ô làm mất HP,... chi tiết xem ở dưới). Nếu như đội nào mà giành được quyền chọn ô thì cũng sẽ được tấn công đội đối phương và làm họ mất 10 HP. Mỗi đội sẽ có 500 HP và số lượng thành viên bằng nhau, nếu như đội nào mà hết HP trước hoặc có số lượng thành viên ít hơn thì đội đó thua. Lần này, trò chơi này sẽ lại được tổ chức, nhưng mà là 1 phiên bản đặc biệt dành riêng cho Halloween. XD Sẽ có nhiều thứ đặc biệt lắm đó! Ngoài ra các Tile trong phiên bản này sẽ có chút thay đổi cho nó có không khí Halloween. :> 'Danh sách các Tile' Normal Tile: Dẫm vào sẽ không có chuyện gì cả. Oran Tile: Hồi 50 HP. Sitrus Tile: Hồi 100 HP. Lum Tile: Chữa lành mọi Status. Blissey Tile: Hồi HP về 100%, chữa lành mọi Status và đưa tất cả các thành viên trong đội trở lại (nếu dẫm phải Drifblim Tile và bị mất thành viên). Curse Tile: Cứ mỗi Turn là sẽ mất 30 HP (kéo dài trong 3-5 turn). Drifblim Tile: Một thành viên ngẫu nhiên trong đội sẽ bị 1 con Drifblim đem đi và không thể tham gia nữa. Grudge Tile: Đội sẽ mất quyền chọn ô ở Turn sau. Puppet Tile: Đội sẽ bị điều khiển và trong 2 Turn tiếp sẽ bị đưa đến 1 ô ngẫu nhiên nào đó, không được tự chọn (chỉ khi Đội giành được quyền chọn ô mới tính). Trick-or-Treat Tile: Đội sẽ nhận Damage lớn hơn khi bị đội đối phương tấn công (tức khi đội đối phương giành được quyền chọn ô). Key Tile: Một ô có một chiếc chìa khoá kì lạ... Nó có vẻ như được dùng để mở 1 thứ gì đó... Sealed Chamber: Một căn phòng đã bị khoá lại... Nó cần 1 chiếc chìa khoá để có thể mở được cửa... Mystery Tile: Ô này sẽ đem lại một điều gì đó đặc biệt... Ai biết đó sẽ là điều gì chứ? :v 'Thời gian' 23/10/2016 'Đăng kí' Trên Group Ad Zek sẽ đăng bài về phần đăng kí này sau, ai tham gia hoạt động này thì sẽ đăng kí ở đúng bài về hoạt động này nha. 'Lưu ý' -Khi chơi không được gian lận, không được lên mạng tra tài liệu. -Tuyệt đối không được tức giận hay ăn vạ khi thấy đội mình không được gặp may mắn. Đây là 1 trò chơi may rủi nên hãy biết kiềm chế và tôn trọng đội đối phương cũng như những người chơi. -Không xúc phạm, nói xấu hay nói tục với đội đối phương. ---- Lost Library ' 'Giới thiệu Đây là 1 thư viện u ám bên trong của ngôi nhà ma. Trong này có rất nhiều sách thể loại kinh dị,... Chúng đều ẩn chứa một điều gì đó mờ ám... Tại đây, các Mem có thể tự sáng tác một câu chuyện ma kinh dị về Pokémon, theo chủ đề cho sẵn. Sau đó đăng lên trên Group cùng với hashtag #LostLibrary. Tuỳ vào nhận xét của các Ad và các Mem khác mà truyện của Mem sẽ được điểm tương ứng. Ai có điểm cao nhất sẽ chiến thắng. Chủ đề như sau: Ma, Máu, Biệt thự cổ 'Thời gian' 22/10/2016 ---> 28/10/2016 'Đăng kí' Trên Group Ad Zek sẽ đăng bài về phần đăng kí này sau, ai tham gia hoạt động này thì sẽ đăng kí ở đúng bài về hoạt động này nha. 'Lưu ý' -Chỉ nộp đúng duy nhất 1 bài, không nộp nhiều bài hay chia bài ra làm nhiều chap. -Phải có Hashtag #LostLibrary mới được tính. -Không sao chép bài dự thi, ý tưởng của người khác. -Khuyến khích ai đọc thì hãy góp ý cho truyện, nhưng tuyệt đối không đưa ra những lời lẽ thô, tục tĩu, không mang tính xây dựng như "Nhảm", ".", những lời xúc phạm đến tác giả. (Ai vi phạm lập tức sẽ bị ban khỏi group không nói nhiều!) ---- Dark-Lottery Tent ' 'Giới thiệu Đây là nơi để các mem đem Dark-Lottery đến để quay số. Nếu may mắn thì các Mem sẽ nhận được quà lớn đó. ^^ 'Danh sách quà' -Pikachu Cosplay (Pika-loween) -Gurdurr Card -Purple Bow -Ominous Background,... -Dark Ribbon -TM Shadow Ball, TM Shadow Claw, Spell Tag, Shady Dust, Dusk Stone, Inverted Device,... (chỉ dành cho những Mem có Arena Profile) ... 'Thời gian' Trong toàn bộ thời gian Event diễn ra. 'Cách tham gia' -Các mem cần phải có Dark-Lottery (kiếm được qua các hoạt động khác hoặc trong dịp Giveaway đặc biệt của Event). -Sau đó, hãy Inbox cho Ad Zekrom (hoặc vào đây Comment) 1 số từ 1-40, kèm theo Dark-Lottery của mình. -Ngồi uống nước và chờ kết quả. 'Lưu ý' -Dark-Lottery của ai người đấy dùng, tuyệt đối không đưa nó cho người khác hoặc sao chép và làm giả cho người khác. ---- Spooky Snapshot ' 'Giới thiệu Đây là nơi để các Mem chụp những bức ảnh dễ thưởng để kỉ niệm dịp lễ Halloween này. Các mem có thể chụp một mình hoặc chụp chung với bạn bè, chụp với một nhóm bạn, với gia đình, với người yêu,... ^^ 'Danh sách các Background' 'Thời gian' Trong toàn bộ thời gian Event diễn ra. 'Cách tham gia' Khu chụp ảnh này sẽ mở cửa trong suốt Event. Tất cả những ai tham gia vào Event đều có thể vào đây và chụp những bức ảnh thật .... spooky! ~ >:D Để chụp ảnh, các Mem hãy làm như sau: -Liên hệ với Ad Zekrom qua Inbox. -Chọn 1 Background trong số các Background trên. -Chụp một mình hay chụp với người khác (nếu chụp với người khác phải nỏi rõ tên của từng người). Sau đó ngồi chờ khoảng 1-2 ngày để lấy ảnh nha. ^^ Gallery Xem tại: Spooky Snapshot - Gallery Category:Events Category:Rules